Satsuki's Entitled Parent Story
After the ordeal with Portia and Maverick, Satsuki wrote a story with her husband’s help on a forum for ghosts about spoiled children and their parents. Story: No, I am not giving your child my manga because you think it’s a kids’ series. Hi, My name is Satsuki, I am not giving out my last name to protect my identity. I am a Japanese woman married to an American man, We have a daughter, who is also will be mentioned here. It will follow as this. Me: What do you think? My 4x great grandfather in law: MBAMFIR (My badass motherfucker Irish relative) My eight-year old daughter: DD (Dear daughter). My father-in-law: Cap My father: Kitsu My commanders: Otter, Flame and Spellcaster. My husband: DH (dear husband) Kid: ELB (Entitled Little Bastard) Kid’s mom: Mrs. MKSBATHVM (My Kid Should Be Allowed To Have Violent Manga) My Russian-Korean officer: Guns. Okay, When me and MBAMFIR were sitting, my daughter and husband went to get sweets, I was geting bored, so I brought out my JoJonium edition of JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Phantom Blood Volume 2. Volume 1 is very special to me for numerous reasons, My father committed suicide cutting his throat and he held that in his arms. A woman and her son sat next to her, the kid looked at me, but I didn’t bat an eye. Then I heard ELB speak. ”Mommy, I want to read the lady’s comic, I’m bored.” Then the woman stood up, then walked towards me. ”My son wants your comic book.” She said, I looked in disbelief. JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure is not for children, No matter what the “2-year old JOJO fan“ tells you (Fuck, that kid is adorable, The way he says “DIO-sama“, that kid’s going places”p), The series is extremely violent, with blood, gore, there’s a scene where a dog gets kicked by the bad guy as a kid (Kind of disturbing, I still like DIO, A major fucking hottie!), and a tragic death scene at the end (I like both DIO and Jonathan), it’s a little tragic at the end aswell in all the Parts, Who does this woman think she is? There’s also a scene in Part 3 where Iggy, the dog gets brutally kicked over and over again, My DD is mildly disturbed by this. If VIZ Media is to be believed, JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure is a 16+, which is the second highest rating behind Mature. I told her why her son can’t have my manga, she ended up getting very huffy and began talking about how her son gets bored with his iPad and his own comics easily and I should let him read it. “This series is NOT for children, The scenes are inappopriate for children.” I told her again for the 3rd fucking time. This bitch even had the tendency to yell that it was a kid’s series and adults shouldn’t read them. I started getting pissed off with the woman, What kind of damn mother would let her brat read stuff like this?! After arguing and telling her it wasn’t for kids the 5th fucking time, ELB started getting impatient because his stupid mother thinks comics are for kids. She noticed and spoke. "Great, you made my son upset." She hissed at me. Not my fault your kid is a spoiled brat, After telling her the umpteenth fucking time that JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure is NOT A FUCKING KID’S SERIES. Before I opened my mouth, MBAMFIR stood up, MBAMFIR is my husband’s 4x great grandfather, the dude is tough as nails and he’s pretty small for his height, Around mine, 5’4. Then he started whimpering. “Stop it, kid, just listen to her, I don’t like whining kids.” He said slowly. He then turned to MKSBATHVM and ranted at her. “Learn to tell your kid the word “no”, This is why my kids aren’t spoiled brats, What kind of mom would demand someone to give their manga made for older teenagers and adults to your kid?” He ranted. I agreed with him full on. She then whined that her son couldn’t be this easily bored and pointed at my manga, yet I wouldn’t budge. I am the mother of an eight-year old daughter who likes Dragon Ball and Transformers, She reads JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure aswell, but only when I’m with her. But I lied that she’s not allowed near the explictly violent stuff. ELB: “Mommy! I want the comic book now!” "Tell your son that he may have the copy of the comic book in ten years, when he is 16." I calmly replied. "He needs to learn patience." Then my little girl comes in and sits next to me with her manga. DD: “Hi, Mom.” Mrs. MKSBATHVM: “Are you this woman’s little girl?” DD: “Hai, what appears to be the trouble?” Then she told my own daughter to tell me to stop being so “selfish” and give her uterus dump my manga. Even DD knows JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure is not for little kiddies. The bitch wasn’t happy. When Maria asked how old the brat was and the mother replied: Six-years old. DD: “What kind of mother would give their son an extremely violent manga to read?!” She then told my daughter that JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure was a “kid’s comic” Her spoiled little brat threw a massive tantrum in public, then Flame and my DH walked in and saw the commotion. Then she ranted how “it was so rude of adults to read comics in front of children and not let them read!” My DH asked her to stop pestering me. This bitch then said that I stole her cumstain’s comic. Luckily, My DH found out that my father arrived with JoJonium volume 1, The bitch wouldn’t budge. My father, Kitsu, not his real name and Cap, my father-in-law noted and the latter went to see what was going on Now, Cap is a WW2 veteran from the American side and was in a Japanese POW camp, it’s worse than it sounds. This woman thought he would deal with me, she was dead wrong. Cap: “Get the fuck away from my daughter-in-law this instant, Thosa manga are hers.” He then wrapped his arms around me in a protective manner. Cap became extremely protective of me in the final years of my life, warding of Jesus fanboys, Parents who bully and even my daughter’s bullies. The woman dropped the J-bomb while shocked asking him I was his daughter-in-law. Cap looked pissed off, He’s called my father a Jap several times when they were young, but me?, Only twice, he stopped using it in 1987 when he became Papa Wolf. My father started getting pissed about ELB’s tantrum, then told Cap to get him to STFU. He turned to her and tell her that she needs to tell her kid “no”. She then went on about how her “precious angel” wants something, he will have it, then said he gets bored with his iPad easily. My daughter was shocked at this, Before you say anything, Yes, I do have a tablet, but It’s mostly used for music, playing anime games on it, like JoJo’s Pitter Patter Pop! and Dragon Ball: Legends. She said that back when she was alive, she played outside and action figures, especially Transformers, She wasn’t allowed out in her final days, which is something I do regret, but she tells me she knows it was for the best. This entitled bitch then had the balls to try to give her an iPad and in exchange for my manga. DH: “What will I get out of it?” Mrs. MKSBATHVM: “A brand new iPad and the feeling you get when you see a child smile at a new comic book!” My daughter gave me a look of “I don’t give a fuck about her ugly kid." Then she said she didn’t want the iPad and would rather read manga. Then Flame, one of my superiors walked up to her and told her to stop annoying the shit out of me. Ryu’s comment Ryu Tomodi commented he had a similar complaint with the same people. “Hi, Satsuki-chan, It’s Ryu, I know I am not dead, but, I know how this crap happens. My family were visiting me in quarantine, I was allowed to leave my room for the first time in several months, Miyako was hugging Ryukachu, which is her Pikachu plush dressed as Ghetsis, the main antagonist from the Generation 5 duology, who I cosplayed as apart of the party. She loves it, She sees it as comfort. The boy you mentioned wanted him, Kaori, my sister said no, Then his mom snatched the plush out of Miyako’s arms. Miyako started crying. She began to rant that her son deserved it more and Miyako, who’s uncle, me suffered 16 bullet wounds and almost died, was a spoiled brat. Both names caught my eye That woman was a total bitch, She pulled on Ryukachu, and when it was finally over, Miyako cradled Ryukachu like a baby.” He then followed up with another comment focusing on what happened next after Portia wanted Satsuki’s manga: ”Her brat found out I had a Nintendo Switch in quarantine, Only ghosts are allowed in because they don’t spread bacteria and qualified personnel, Maria is one of them. Now me and her are playing on the Switch, The games I have for it are Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission and Let’s Go Eevee and Let’s Go Pikachu, The reason I’m here again because I am due my kidney transplant and I don’t feel too well, My immune system turned off again. Now, I hear banging, when I found out the kid and the mom heard the noise coming from my Switch”Category:Stories Category:Entitled Parent Stories